


Harry reboot🌼

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: There are a lot of stories of Harry becoming a child again and being raised by Severus, I want to see a story where Harry becomes a child again but is again raised by Petunia, this time correctly because she has learned from her mistakes
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 2
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	Harry reboot🌼

After the war, Harry decides to return to Hogwarts for his eighth year with Hermione, not wanting to become Auror, to hunt bad wizards he has enough.

He also broke up with Ginny because according to him, they are not really made for each other, he to reconnect with Dudley, but also Petunia who after being able to return to Privet Drive to divorce Vernon and show real regret to Harry

She even learned to appreciate the wizarding world a little and became friends with some people Harry introduced to her, such as Minerva McGonagall with whom she often takes tea

In a potions lesson that goes awry, Harry becomes a child again, and there is no way to make him become an adult again, the majority of people (Hermione, Minerva and Dudley in particular) find it a good one thing because Harry will be able to have what he always wanted, a normal childhood without Voldemort

As a legal guardian, Petunia has to take care of him again and raise him, this time in the right way, Petunia is delighted and sees this as an opportunity to right his wrongs with the help of Dudley and friends of Harry, but especially Minerva

Here you can do whatever you want with this idea respecting just this:

**1\. Harry remains a child and grows up normally with no memories of his past**   
**2\. The story has to go until Harry returns to Hogwarts in first year, you can time jumps, and you don't have to continue after that point, the important thing is just to see the breakdown and how can a good childhood change**   
**3\. Minerva and Petunia are great friends, you can have a femlash romance with each other if you want but you don't have to**


End file.
